User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Top 10 best and worst cards In ladder after Royal Ghost nerf
The meta keeps changing, and it’s time for do the top 10 best and worst cards in ladder again! However, this time will be a little different than usual. I’ll be Excluding the Zap and Heal in the best and worst cards because these 2 are at the top/bottom for too long, it’s just unfair to the other cards. Yup, no Zap and No heal. Let’s begin! Best cards These 10 cards are probably the top tier ladder cards now, they can be used very effectively and versatile. 10. Executioner (4) Oddly, the Executioner has been dethroned for quite a bit. With more Prince at the meta, which he is fairly weak against due to his weak DPS. However the executioner is still powerful for sure, having his boomerang attack to air and ground, providing perfect control. Executioner will always be strong, unless he got nerfed once again! 9. Poison (NR) After the removal of the slowdown, Poison became from a completely cancerous card into a 100% garbage. But now, Poison can 1 shot skeletons which it cannot when it has the slow, poison became a new offensive card, stopping swarms, as well as toxic glass cannons such as Musketeers, Wizards and E-Wiz. The poison can actually do more than fireball due to its bigger radius! Even though nowhere as reliable due to the fact troops can escape. However, Poison will never be the same as when it has the slow down, which I’m sure everyone prefer it more than the poison nowadays! What do you think? 8. Prince (Worst HM) Now that the Prince got the buff he needed, he became one of the strongest offensive cards once again! Having a great amount of HP, with his high damage, the Prince can pose lots of threat on both offence and defence. And if you get him to charge, he’ll wreck any glass cannons! With Guards also being in this list, will Goison return? However, he’s still easy to counter, but hey every card has a counter and Prince is definitely a great card nowadays! 7. Royal Ghost (NR) Royal Ghost is the most is the most cancerous card when released, and that is why he’s nerfed. Thankfully, just like Night Witch’s 1st nerf, it didn’t kill him, he’s still OP, I don’t regret on buying him. Royal Ghost is powerful due to the invisible mechanic. His HP is also high which is why I wonder why didn’t they decrease his HP instead of his damage. Whatever that helped anyways, Royal Ghost can sneak up to glass cannons and destroy them. Boy, what a surprise ! 6. Mega Knight (7) Mega Knight is going to be number 6. Is he OP? Kind of, But is he balanced? I must say he is! He’s just an OP defensive card especially in max level (If you’re lucky enough to do so or P2W), even if he wasn’t, he’s still strong. His stats can tell the jump is a bit too OP. Now, I have to admit Mega Knight really needs a tiny nerf, maybe just a small spawn damage nerf so people can react against him better? 5. Miner (9) No doubt the best legendary right now, Miner is just OP after so many Balance updates that affect him greatly, spawning anywhere = RIP Spawners and Elixir Collectors. Also, his high HP allows him to be a surprise chipper and tank. Miner is so versatile as he can also stop bait decks. For 3 elixir only, he provides so many value for offence, even if his crown tower damage is decreased! 4. Guards (Worst HM) After the big buff, Guards are still not my top 5 epics For OVERALL ranking, but for ladder, it is definitely my top pick. They’re so much more reliable. Their DPS is just great, they’re even more reliable than Skeleton Army due to their shield. Can act as a Log bait as well . Guards can now counter a lot of troops they can’t before due to the fact they’re SO MUCH WEAKER BEFORE, I even ranked them 2nd last Before in my 1st overall Epic ranking. I love them so much now. But, they’re still no match against...... 3. Goblin Gang (3) THE GOBLIN GANG! They’re too OP for nearly a year, the Stab Goblins nerf and the farewell of 1 spear goblin did t affect it at all! The DPS is just insane and it can hit both air and ground, I think one Day supercell might nerf this card once again, but not kill it. I had a suggestion since October: Bring back the missing Spear Goblin But kick 1 Stab Goblin, since spear goblins is still weak and Goblins are still strong! 2. Tornado (NR) Why??? Why isn’t the tornado nerfed??????????? I know I’m using the tornado but just why????? Tornado is by far the most unfair card I’ve ever seen. While not only it pulls troop away as a defensive spell and with Executioner, everything will be gone, which I accept. But the most UNFORGIVABLE thing it can do, for 3 elixir only, it can be used to activate the king tower early against anything from the Ice Golem to Mega Knight. I do that but yeah, thinking of it is just trollish..... anyway, Tornado can completely stop Hog Rider and Balloon Which is so OP and nonsense. Please nerf the tornado in the next update, reduce the pulling power but not too much, I don’t want it to be dead. And our winner for this list is....... Wait..... before that, let’s give some Honorable Mentions: Honourable Mentions Just listing a few, but Tesla, Skeleton Barrel, PEKKA, Log and Goblin Hut are the most memorable ones. And now, our best card in ladder excluding Zap is....... 1. Golem (Best HM) THE GOLEM! Yes, I have to admit, apart from Zap which was eliminated from the list, Golem has to be the best card in the game. I know, it cost a heavy 8 elixir, but it is so strong that it outclassed Giant Which is 3 elixir cheaper. Why? Golem beatdown is so powerful now. Yes, Giant Poison is returning. But Prince, Guards, Lumberjack, Night Witch and more and more being buffed, it turned him into a Nightmare, even with PEKKA. The Golemites when he’s killed can continually act as a tank when destroyed, and send it swarms to continually deal damage! Expensive, but it totally worth the 8 elixir! Worst Cards These cards either don’t fit well to most decks, or they really suck now, need a buff! 10. Rage Quite honestly, Rage isn’t a bad card, but since it’s a ranking, someone has to be at the bottom. For 2 elixir, it doesn’t provide enough value. As it only speed up, it’s not enough for it to be versatile as it can be a waste if unlucky, even just for 2 elixir! However, it’s not bad. Lumberjack is just better. 9. Valkyrie Oh, what a shame....... Back then, she was so good as Graveyard, Skeleton Army were in the meta, but now that they went off, Knight being as popular as usual and Dark Prince buff made her very weak. Knight was soon nerfed, but that doesn’t do much. She did get a damage buff, but that’s not enough, as the changes made her worse. She’s badly outclassed by Executioner, Wizard, Dark Prince and more. Sure Bowler sucks as well but at least he barely has 1 meta deck 8. Giant Skeleton While Giant Larry did get an HP buff, it was way too insignificant to see any difference made. His HP is NOT an issue, his normal damage is. Each punch is weak, can't 1 shot Guards shield, can't kill bomber in 2 shots or less..... Also, PEKKA is WAY better 7. Bomber The garbage HP of the bomber made Bomber’s high damage unworthy. He’s too weak to survive, yet he hasn’t got an HP buff yet. The damage is NOT an issue, but does the bad HP made him worth 3 elixir? No way. Wizard is so much better than Bomber, for 2 more elixir he can hit air with more HP. 6. Freeze This card just suck...... Ok, not really. It's a great offensive card if used correctly. But it's too risky again, if used INCORRCECTLY, it's just a waste of 4 elixir. At least Rage only cost 2, those like Ice spirit, Zap and lightning better. 5. Mirror Mirror has the extra elixir cost, and that's just unworthy 4. Clone Same as Rage, Except it’s worse. It cost 1 more elixir, yet it’s a lot easier to counter. Rage isn’t bad because it can used to speed up, providing evasion, and can’t be as easily countered, like Tornado, where it can’t be stalled, while cloning, it stops troops, therefore, it won’t evade as easily. Also damage spells can shut all of the clones down, for 3 elixir, it’s too risky. Needs a buff, it ain't THAT bad however 3. Cannon Cannon's stats is just too bad for 3 elixir. It was once hands down OP, but now it's too weak as those nerfs are too brutal. Not to mention the damage is bad as well Cannon got worse as Tesla became OP, the top 3 worst building by far As you can guess, the next 2 are also buildings, meaning 7/11 BUILDING SUCK! THE ONLY GOOD ONES ARE TESLA, GOBLIN HUT, X-BOW AND MORTAR! Seriously, buff the 7 buildings But i think it's obvious that you know what the worst of the worst are....... 2. Barbarian Hut Straight up from the Goblin Hut being the best spawner, to Barbarian Hut being the worst. Barbarians suck nowadays, and this spawns Barbarians. It’s slow, weak and expensive. All it can do is to stop Mega Knight, nothing more. If supercell want to revive it, it needs less elixir and more potential But the absolute worst building, and the worst card next to heal which is eliminated in this list is....... Let’s give some dishonourable mentions first. Dishonourable Mentions Yes, I won’t put too much, but Bowler and Tombstone both suck as well AND NOW, THE WORST CARD IN LADDER IS NO SURPRISE ....... 1. Bomb Tower The Bomb Tower......... Poor Bomb Tower. Being unchanged for 1 year, being as bad as usual While Bomb Tower is an ultimate counter against goblin Hut, there’s too much better options for it to be better. That’s why it’s number 1 Category:Blog posts